Game on, Pirate
by LoveSomebody
Summary: Emma is finally fed up with Killian's sexual comments in public so she takes matters in her own hand and decides to pay the pirate a visit. {SMUT ALERT]


Somewhere, between the flirtacious remarks, his wandering eyes, the lip biting, and that stupid smile he had plastered on his face, I snapped.

I had spent so many lonely nights hoping that he would just come right through my window and take me like I was pirate treasure. I wanted him to touch me everywhere and I needed his mouth to be on mine while I raked my fingers through that messy black sex hair of his.

So, it was a Saturday afternoon when I had snapped mentally. I had just gotten through spending my daily flirting-ahem-daily _talk_ with Killian when he had to make one remark about how he'd give anything to see my "under-garments" which I have explained to him to call them 'underwear' or 'panties'.

With Henry safe with Regina, I had taken it upon myself to find Killian and tell him how much I hated that he flirted with me in such public places. I had tracked him down to the Jolly Roger where I banged madly on his bed chamber doors ignoring the growing sensation of desire going through my veins.

That thick-headed pirate opened his door, to my surprise he wasn't wearing his leather jacket but his red vest and white shirt that dipped lower than usual. I looked back up to his eyes to see that familiar smirk cracking on his face. _"Come to quarrel with me some more or-"_ I didn't even let him finish because I pushed him back into that room and closed the door behind me.

I watched as Killian stumbled, his eyes had a mixture of shock and a small glint of fear. _"What's gotten into you, Swan?"_ He hissed standing back up. I couldn't help my eyes glide all over that man. His chest, his hair, and his delicious neck that was open for me to attach my lips on. Killian stood perfectly still while I undressed the pirate with my eyes.

I bit my lip and walked up to him, my hands just itching to grasp his hair. I gave him another look with my eyes before I saw the flicker of reorganization hit his eyes. I licked my lips in complete desire as I grasped him by the vest_. "I need you, Killian, I need you so badly."_ I nearly whimpered into his ear which he groaned in reply.

"_Your wish is my command,"_ he growled before bringing me into his chest. His lips hitting mine with force and hunger that nearly made my knees turn into jell-o. I gripped that vest like my life relied on it as his hand snaked around my waist and into my hair. His tongue struck against my lips and I granted him passage where my tongue greeted his.

Killian's hand had managed to ball up some of my hair and tug gently, our lips separated and a whimper escaped. The bastard had to know, he had to know that one of my biggest turn ons was the hair pulling. But what he didn't know was that it drove me completely _mad_. After he had managed to free his hand I shoved him onto his bed where I slid onto his lap and let my mouth attach to his neck.

Killian let out a growl while I licked and nipped the sweet spot on his neck right above his collarbone. While I drove him crazy with my tongue I started grinding my hips into his feeling the growing desire between his legs. _"Swan, you're breaking my moral code of being in good form around women," _he panted against my ear, nearly making me quiver.

I lifted my head, my eyes burning into his while I popped open his vest buttons. "_How about you break your code of honor and show me what bad form is."_ I watched as his eyes changed from aroused to completely predatory. His hand found my hip while his hooked arm flipped me over on my stomach. I felt his weight come over me. His heavy breathing came to my ear.

"_You asked for it, Swan."_ He growled before pulling me up against his chest. Both our knees dug into his bed while Killian's hot breath went down my neck. I felt his hand snake up and grasp my chest and slide down and roughly grasp my crotch. I let out a moan of pleasure at his searching. I couldn't help but have my ass grind against his crotch in heated passion.

"_Remove your clothes,"_ he hissed holding my hair against his shoulder. I tried to think back to where I had managed to change roles with Killian. I had every intention to come in here and be the dominant one but it was me that was being the slave. Obeying his order I removed my leather jacket and stripped down to my panties, luckily it was laundry day and I had resorted to bring out my fancy lingerie.

I watched Killian's hand trace over the skin tone lace while his hook picked up a small part of the lace and let it snap back against my hip. _"So, these are the panties you've told me about."_ I could practically hear the smirk in his voice_. "Yes, and now that my clothes are removed I want you to remove yours."_ I hissed. _"Why don't you help me get out them then, Swan?"_ He murmured against my ear. I was ignoring the chill sensation running down my back. Turning around I finished unbuttoning him, removing his shirt and just scratching the surface of unbuckling his pants.

Killian'shook caught my wrist and brought it to his chest while my eyes met his animalistic ones. "_Emma, I had no intension of fucking you today, but since the opportunity popped up…I've taken it into my own hand to make you scream my name today." _My stomach knotted painfully just as my heart jumped into my throat and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

He licked his lips in anticipation before turning by body back around. I felt myself leaning against his chest while his hand slid down my chest, down from my stomach and snaked right in my underwear. I nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion of his hand sliding roughly against my slit. His calloused ringed fingers stroking against me. I let out a moan for dear mercy as his fingers began to stroke more roughly right by my clit.

Stars were dancing behind my closed eye lids. His middle finger dipped into inside me and I arched my hips toward his exploratory finger. I felt the vibrations of a chuckle against my back, it was Killian laughing darkly while he leaned down towards my ear. "Do you like it when I finger-fuck you, Emma?" he growled, I felt his thumb manage to trace across my clit and more stars shot out in my eyes.

I could form words while my head was this foggy of lust. My chest was heaving while my body was preparing for my climax. Killian's free hand removed some stray hair that protected part of my neck as his lips took their place sucking a sweet spot right below my ear. I heard myself moaning and felt my hips pumping with his fingers while I was begging for a release that was coming up on the next wave.

"Don't come for me just yet, love. Your body may be ready for me to ravage but it doesn't mean that I'm ready." He groaned as his fingers slipped out of me and I swear as they did it felt like he took a piece of me with him. I turned my head to see Killian lick his fingers and his hook slide down to his pants where he pulled some string from the front of his crotch and he wiggled out of the pants.

My eyes wandered with desire seeing him spring free. His eyes went from mine to his hardened cock where I assumed he wanted me to go. I slid off the bed and went to my knees obliging his demand. Keeping eye contact I took him in my mouth. My tongue flicked across his tip where a groan escaped his lips. I flattened my tongue across his length with such a painfully slow motion that I swear that he almost fell apart right then and there.

His eyes were rolled back completely in his head as I bobbed my head down his length as far as I could get it. I felt his hand pressing my mouth farther down his cock. My hand massaged his balls gently, palming the tenderness there. His hips were gently thrusting into my mouth. I smirked seeing that I was regaining dominance. I slid my tongue against him again, and again until he was right on the brink.

My free hand was traveling the length of his perfectly sculpted body. _"Yes, right there, Emma, right there." _He groaned loudly where I had managed to glide my lips over. He was so close that I could tell when he was going to fall apart. With one more slid down his length I pulled away from him and slid back on the bed.

"Now we're even," I moaned spreading my legs to him and waving a finger to him. I was thoroughly enjoying our sexual fight of dominance because we both knew we wore pants in any relationship. But I could tell Hook was breaking down by the look of how I was right now. He was so hard for me that it didn't take him long before he hovered on top of me and placed my back against his head board. His cock took its place at my entrance, I was inches away from ecstasy and Killian knew it.

His blue eyes bored into mine as he hoisted me up and then I felt the sweet ecstasy of me slowly taking in his length. I leaned my head against his chest as he bottomed out. We both were still for a moment before he had started to pull out. I wrapped my legs around his waist letting my hands run freely through his hair. Killian slid out and then slammed back into me with an alarming desperateness. He started to fuck me-_hard. _

I watched his hips curve and dip while he drove in me. I pressed my chest against him, my arms wrapping around his neck while he sped up his pace. I felt him leaving sloppy kisses against my neck while his hand was against the head board for support while his hooked arm held my ass in the air. He was groaning roughly, his chest heaving while the bed was rocking and creaking below us_."Oh God, fuck me right there, Killian."_ I cried out. I was aware of the building pleasure in my stomach but I wasn't ready to let go quite yet.

This sex was amazing. I was holding on the edge begging for more and it was leaving me utterly breathless. I never imagined Killian to be this good of a lover nor did I imagine that I would be having sex with him. I was moaning crazily ignoring the dull pain from my back repeatedly smacking into the headboard. I was so close of shattering completely around Killian and I was hoping he was close too.

His hand was gripping a piece of his head board so hard that I was nearly afraid that he'd rip off the piece with his hand. I could tell he was close by the way his jaw was clenched. He was trying so hard to keep his composure but I knew that he was as lustful as me. I smashed my lips against his, my tongue colliding with his in an erotic dance. I was so focused on approaching my climax that I didn't notice that Killian had laid me flat on my back while he drove into me faster and harder than before.

I arched my back which he groaned in reply so he could hit me deeper. I rolled my hips against his to have the pleasure rise between us. Killian was pumping his hips furiously into mine while I stood at the edge of climax. Killian rolled his hips back and I moaned as the waves of my climax came crushing down on me. I screamed out Killian's name in complete ecstasy as he and I jumped off into oblivion. Killian groaned as he shattered right after me. My brain was completely foggy from the constant waves of my climax. I felt his warmth slide down between my legs. He laid down next to me while we sat, panting not saying a word I felt his hand find mine.

"_We should do that more often," _

"_I agree." _I panted.

"_If you do that every time you're irritated with me then I'll make sure to be more of a nuisance to you._"

I laughed turning into his chest where he grasped me tightly. His lips rested on my forehead and I felt myself slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"_You wouldn't handle it_…" I mumbled into his chest. I felt Killian raise his head.

"_Do I smell a wager coming along, Swan?_" I lifted my head to stare him in the eyes.

"_Are you asking for another go_?" I watched as a half smile and half smirk broke across his face.

"_Are you backing out of it_?"

"_No, are you?_"

"_Of course not, let's so who will win this round…because obviously I won the last round_."

"_I won the last round, definitely and I'll win the next one too_." Killian laughed darkly and rolled on top of me, his lips pressing into mine.

"_Don't be so cocky, love, I'm a determined pirate_."

"_What do I get if I win_?" I said staring up at him letting my hands roam his chest feely.

"_If you win, I won't make snarky comments about your body in public anymore_,"

"-_and if you win_?"

"_I ask for something small as a trophy_,"

"_What would that be_?" I murmured with closed eyes.

"_For you to say that you love me_," this caused an eye to pop open and stare up at him.

"if _it's too much to ask, I can always ask for me to move in with you and Henry_,"

I began to smile at his adorable stammering placing my lips on him to silence him, I whispered quietly.

"_Game on, pirate_,"


End file.
